


a father's Choice

by Buttface4991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttface4991/pseuds/Buttface4991
Summary: Immortality is not for everyone but once its done there is no going back! So what is a father to do when one child of his is immortal while the other.......





	1. chapter 1

Rafael lightwood_bane, a name that carries responsibility, expectations and social unacceptance! A child, a shadowhunter raised by two men one a warlock, a downworlder with great power and the other the head of the NY institute. it was too much for little rafael.  
uncles and aunts who were heros of their time, a brother whose coming to become an amazing, strong warlock like his papa. he wasnt the type to be jealous but god he hated it! hated that little max could make his parents proud, not that alec or magnus treated him differently but he always felt like the outcast! So he kept quiet, spent hours and hours in the library or training room...  
"rafael, baby are you ok?" alec knew something was off... and he knew his husband could sense the pure agony radiating from the little boy, their little boy but neither knew how to address it. so they let it be until....  
" papa, dada.... i think im gonna refuse aunt Clarys immotality rune offer!" and all Alec could feel was a cold bliz of pure fear.  
A couple of years prior all three siblings including clary had got their immotality runes which had caused magnus to throw a huge party fit that went on for three days at a stretch. Things were looking up for them. his family was going to be with him forever.... and even though not everyone aproved of the situation and the constant danger lingering behind clary was just a pain in the ass, life was easy and the lightwood_banes were happy! they had two beautiful children; strong and vibrant of their own. magnus nor alec could be more prouder than they were when it came to little maxy or rafe....

But now,the only thought running through his mind while he involatrally touched his immortality rune that was permanently embedded in his left arm was pure numbness and to his right Magnus looked shell shocked and pale trying to grasp on to little rafaels words...

" papa, dada.... i think im gonna refuse aunt Clarys immotality rune offer!"


	2. Family

The thing about silence is that the aftermath usually ends up been chaotic and rushed... there's always that eerie silence before a storm, silence before the final prayer in a funeral, silence after a looong day of crying.   
so to hell with silence and peace! and thats exactly what was going through the minds of the two parents while they watched their beautiful baby boy just a few months older than 14 making a decision that could destroy both their peace in a second.  
Silence..... it dragged on and alec swore every passing second felt like a decade! until the chairman made a screeching noise, jumped off the couch and ran inside! A bad omen indeed and magnus knew, he knew that this was a punishment! this was nature's way of punishing him for the balance he messed up. This was the angels way to punish him. He could hear asmodeus laughing away! he knew the life he had was too good for it to be his.   
Today was the day in all his hundreds years of watching people bloom to life and brutally be taken away did he realize what it meant to be a father.   
Magnus wanted to cry, scream and beg little rafael to stop this madness! he was selfish he knew it from the very beginning! magnus bane was a selfish man but his love towards his son was what stopped him from saying what he really wanted. so instead he just stared and hoped like always that Alec would save them from the heartbreak that was to follow.  
Alec was numb but he was a soldier and he knew that the next words coming out of his mouth was going to decide the fate of their lives for the coming years and so he spoke

The silence before a storm brings wrath after wards..... they both spoke at the same time!  
" Rafael what is wrong baby? " to magnuses" is everything ok sweetheart" to a third voice loud and clear " are you fucking stupid?" and that's when all hell broke loose?  
" Are you dumb? what the fuck rafael?" " Max, look i want to talk to dad and papa alone can you please just calm down and give us a minute! please" " How about NO? you selfish prick!" " Selfish? me the selfish one? i'm sorry last time i checked it was you who was all selfish NOT ME" rafael was pushing max backwards now and the tension was real... sparks were flying around and alec swore he saw purple lights pulsing through max radiating anger and pain" really big brother? please do enlighten me" he pushed back  
"Oh i fucking will!" magnus wanted to correct rafael on his bad language but he was too lost and still under shock so he decided to let it pass

They say the silence before the storm is scary and the storm it self is terrifying but the silence after the storm is pure hell on a plate cuz thats when realization hits and that's exactly what it felt like when rafael screamed loud and clear  
" I'm not the one who forced uncle Jace, aunt clary ,izzy and DAD to give up their mortality" and silence.......  
"shit! papa i didn't mean it like that, i just, he pissed me off and i.. I gotta go ah i promised uncle simon that i'll help him with ah something.. i gotta ah go Now" and he ran.  
"Magnus baby" " No Alexander not now... I ah gotta go. I have a client, yes a client! you know portions and motions... i gotta ah go now"   
Like father like son.................


End file.
